


misunderstandings

by Staymona55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55





	misunderstandings

Lydia and Malia turned up after you sent out an emergency S. O. S  
Lydia poured you all a glass of wine “so what was the SOS for” she asked handing you a glass.

“Derek’s cheating on me!” you say boldly and angry. Malia spits out her drink, in shook at what you said. “are you kidding, Derek loves you” she said.  
Lydia looked at you “she’s right! Do you have any proof?” Lydia asked. You took a deep breath, “because he’s lying to me” you say to them. 

 

“he told me he was going out with Chris and then the same night I saw Chris he said he’d not seen Derek all day” both their eyes widened. “did you ask him about it?” Lydia said. “he told me Chris couldn’t make it so he checked out the potential threat alone,” you said in a sour tone. 

“That actually sounds like something Derek would do,” Malia said, defending her cousin. You looked at her “I would have believed it if I hadn’t found this in his jeans” you said slamming down a piece of paper on the table. 

Lydia took it looking at it “you went through his pockets?” Malia asked “I was doing the washing and he never empty them” you argued back.  
Lydia quickly defused the situation, “this is from Tiffany’s” she said a hint of jealousy. You looked more pissed off now “yes I’ve looked through all the gifts under the tree and shared the whole flat. The isn’t a single piece of jewellery here” you say. 

 

The two girls didn’t know what to say the more you told them about Derek, you told them how he’d sneak out and was always dressed a bit smarter when he did. How when you’d ask where he’d been he’d have an excuse for it.  
They asked you what you were going to do. “I don’t know that’s why I called you both,” you say. They both gave you different ideas “I can break every bone in his body if you want me too” Malia said. Before you could answer, Malia told you to be quiet. 

 

A few seconds later Derek walks into the loft with a smile on his face. “hi, girls” he says taking his jacket off going to shower.  
Malia ran over to it, she took the sleeve smelling it. “it smells like perfume” she said. Looking in the pockets, throwing his phone to Lydia. Malia come back with a card, “it’s a booking for a hotel.!” she said handing it to you. Lydia started reading something on Derek’s phone, her face now looked grim.

 

“The is a text it says, you are amazing. I’ve booked the hotel for tomorrow” Lydia says showing you the message. you looked at the name, Stephanie. making your heart sink. The thought of your suspicions being true was now real. you looked at the few messages between them.

 

21/12  
Stephanie: are we still meeting this weekend,  
Derek: Yes, but I can’t promise a time I don’t want y/n knowing.  
today  
Stephanie: did you book the hotel, I hope you can get here without getting caught, let me know  
Derek: y/n doesn’t know anything, yes its booked for Christmas eve, I can’t wait this will be so good

 

you started crying reading the message. Malia looked at you snatching the phone away. “he’s coming” she said running to put it back in his pocket. “wanna stay with me tonight?” Lydia asked. you nodded leaving the loft before he came down.

 

all night Derek called you but you didn’t answer his calls, he’d also tried to call Lydia a few times but you begged her not to answer him. after a few movies and ice cream, you started to feel a tiny bit better but was still hurting. Lydia’s phone rang making you look up, “its stiles” she smiled leaving to answer him.  
“Hello,” she said but was surprised to hear a different than her boyfriend. “Lydia doesn’t hang up just listen to me!” Derek begged. Lydia huffed loud down the phone “you have 1 minute” she told him in an unimpressed tone. “okay you all have it wrong I’m not cheating on y/n I’m asking her to marry me” he said all in one breath. Lydia gave out a loud squeal “really” she asked. 

 

“yes now shut up before she hears you,” Derek said now in his normal sour tone. “the messages in my phone is from an event planner she’s been helping me” Derek spent the next five minutes explaining his plan to Lydia and how she can help him still pull it all off.

 

the next day you still felt like shit thinking how can he cheat on you. Lydia came in your room “good morning” she smiled. you gave her a sad smile “morning” you said in low voice. “I know your upset but it’s Christmas eve y/n,” she said overly happy. all you could think of its the night Derek was meeting that girl.  
after getting up and dressed, you went down. Malia had come round to help cheer you up, although you didn’t want to be cheered up. Lydia and Malia looked at each other engorging the other to help get you out the house. “why don’t we go out, it might make you feel better” Lydia said. You shook your head, no not wanting to go. “I know we could go the hotel and confront him,” Malia said, you looked at her. it was a good idea, you could see once and for all who she was and ask him why. “ill do it” you say.

 

Lydia had convinced you to dress up, making you ware on of hers. she did your hair and makeup saying he’s going to be sorry when he see’s you. after getting ready you left Lydia’s, you sit in the car outside the hotel. your now shaking thinking this was a bad idea, I don’t think I can do this!“ you tell them.  
Lydia looks at you, "Derek’s going to kill me” she said to herself. “Look y/n, Derek’s not cheating we got it all wrong like really wrong. now I’m not going to say anymore so I guess you get your cute butt out this car and go to him now! 

she says almost pushing you out the car.  
more confused than ever and still with that sickly feeling in your stomach. You look back at your friends who wave you on, to go in. you walk in not knowing where to go or what to do when you see the back of him walking with some woman. Anger fills you again seeing them reminding why you’re here, forgetting what Lydia had told you.

 

you follow him them up some stairs to the room, opening the door they went in. inside you saw him talking with her as she held a note bored. Derek instantly looked at you smiling. "I know what you think Malia told me you saw my messages,” he said looking a little down. “but I promise you I would never cheat on you y/n” the woman walked over and whispered something in his ear.  
she quickly left, leaving you alone with him. “y/n please trust me when I say I have looked you since the day we met and I always will” he turn and walked you to the small balcony. outside you could hear your favorite song playing, the was a small table with flowers and plates on. 

before you could ask what was happening you heard a noise behind you making you look. the is fireworks, where you stood you got the best view of them. they only lasted a few minutes but the last one looked like a heart. when you looked back at Derek he was bent down on one knee, “y/n, will you make this the best Christmas by becoming my wife” he said, holding out a box with a ring init. You knew that was the ring the respect was from. 

 

your eyes went wide along with your smile. “yes” you scream. Derek slides the ring on your finger standing up to kiss you. after the sweet kiss, you hug him. “I’m sorry I accused you of cheating,” you say slightly embarrassed. Derek puts his hand under your chin making you look at him “it’s my fault for sneaking around I just wanted to surprise you” he said leaning down for a more passionate kiss. “I love you y/n” you look at him “I love you too Derek,” you say sitting down to eat admiring your new ring.


End file.
